


Late evening

by Paper_Panda



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You visit Alfie at his office and things get pretty steamy.





	Late evening

It was late evening and Alfie was still stacked in his office, busy with his own businesses.  
He didn’t expect any visitors, it was until you knocked on the door oto his office.

You stepped in without waiting at reply, you looked around and let out a sigh.  
“Good evening, sir.”

He looked at you briefly from over some papers.  
“You start with this "sir” shit again? I think we talked about this already, Y/N,“ Alfie muttered and returned to looking at the paper in his hand.

You scoffed loudly, taking a seat at chair in front of his desk.  
"I try to be polite. Later I hear I have no manners,” you summed up, crossing legs.

“You never had any manners, being polite now and calling me sir won’t fix it, darling,” he summed up without looking at you.  
Even when you both were in a relationship for quite a long time now, he still was harsh sometimes.

“I thought I told you to not come here? Is it so hard to understand that you have to sit home and wait at me?,” Alfie asked and then looked at you.

“Yes. I got bored. I roamed through city and decided to visit you and check if my man is fine,” you stated angrily.  
Why he was always so tough to deal with? You still loved that block, no matter how huge arsehole he might have been toward you.

Alfie put the paper away and leaned back in his chair, observing you carefully. He noticed that you had your new dress on, so for sure you weren’t here just because you were bored.  
“You put on new dress,” Alfie pointed softly and pat his lap. “Come here, darling.”

You shifted in your chair, you rubbed your thighs together as his voice already made your core twitched.You got up but instead joining him, you walked to the window and peeked outside, at the dirty street.  
“You sit here for hours, all alone. Or maybe shall I start be worried that you meet someone here during all that long evenings, when our bed is lacking your warm?”

Alfie rolled his eyes and got up, he knew you were teasing him.  
He walked to you and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you tightly against his chest.  
“Are you seriously accusing me of a fucking affair?,” Alfie growled against your ear.  
Suddenly, a hard slap landed on your ass.  
“You are a bad girl right now.”

You bit your lip and slipped out of his grasp with quick movement.  
“Look at you,” you stated, “You’re such a handsome man. You think I am deaf? I heard not once and not twice how girls were gossiping about you in bar,” you walked to his desk with swing in your hips and bend over it.

Alfie growled annoyed.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? I don’t care about some bloody whores talking in the bar.”

He muttered and walked to the door and locked them.  
“They talk about everything,” Alfie summed up and moved to you, he grabbed you and sat you on his desk properly, standing between your legs.  
“I hate how fucking long that thing is,” his hands grabbed the skirt of your dress to lift it up.

“You didn’t deserve it,” you said grabbing his hand and pushing it off your legs. “You were an arsehole, leaving me alone in house for hours!”

Alfie grabbed your wrists tightly and pinned them to the desk.  
“Listen to me now!,” he growled at you. “I risk my skin every bloody day so you will have every fucking dress you want, so you can go to your fucking friends and brag about your new shoes or this fucking makeup. So don’t you fucking dare to tell me what I deserved and what I didn’t because when you sit in home pampered, I risk my life making businesses.”

Your legs wrapped around his hips, you pulled him closer to you and kissed his bearded jaw.  
“That’s why I love my fierce block that much,” you whispered right into his ear.

“And your behavior is highly annoying, you are like a spoiled brat. I think I need to stop buying you so many things. What time it is?,” Alfie asked and looked at his pocket watch. “Fuck this,” he said before pushing your skirt up to give him access to your soaked pussy.  
“I can tell you are wet for me, woman,” Alfie smiled and unbuttoned his pants before slipping your panties aside.“Sadly, I don’t have much time for you sweetheart,” he whispered into your ear before pushing harshly into you.

You rolled head back parting your lips as you weren’t slick enough to take him fully.  
"Oh God,” your arms wrapped around his waist and legs tighter around his hips. “Fuck, just like that, Alfie,” you prized him, nodding.

“Don’t prize me like I don’t know what I am doing,” he said and thrusted hard into you.  
He kept his harsh pace, one of his hands wrapped around your neck, squeezing it lightly. “You can be a really good girl but sometimes I have to remind you about your bloody place.”

You looked at him with wry smile, your hand moved to his arse to squeeze it when he slipped his entire length into you.  
“I like to be your bad girl, and you like it too,” a giggle left your lips.

After moment you pushed him strongly back, so his cock slipped out of you.  
You got off desk and turned around, sticking your bun to him.

He grabbed your hips and pushed back into you, fucking your roughly again.  
“Wonder who told you that. You risk losing a lot of stuff by pissing me off, girl,” Alfie growled into your ear and used his body to pin you down to the desk.  
“You are always so fucking tight,” he muttered pushing even harder in you, his arm wrapped around your abdomen and his hand traveled to your clit.

You moaned his name, closing eyes aa first waves of unbearable pleasure started to hit the right spot. Your breasts pinned down to counter of his desk hurt but you didn’t mind it as long as he was doing all those things to you.  
"Only for you, once and for all…,” moan escaped your parted lips as you tried to meet his thrusts.

“I hope that only for me. I wouldn’t appreciate my woman fucking whoever she wants,” Alfie muttered more to himself but loudly enough for you to hear.

Soon, his thrust became more sloppy.  
"Come on, little one. Come for your man,” he purred into your ear.

You slipped hand between your thighs, giving yourself messy rubs, also trying to tease his length every time he was moving backward.  
Soon, your inner walls started to clench around his cock, slick juices streamed down your thighs as you cum hardly around him, his name was the only thing you were moaning about.

“Fuck,” Alfie growled loudly pushing his cock deep inside of you and filling you up with his seed.“Such a good girl,” man muttered and kissed your nape and then your neck. “But now you will have to go,” Alfie informed you quietly before moving away from you.

You tugged hems of your skirt down, trying to improve your clothes as much as you could.  
With rosy cheeks burning of blush, you looked at him.  
“Are you expecting someone?”

He nodded, improving himself and his pants.  
“One of those fucking Shelby’s have to come and talk with me. I don’t want any of them to even look at you.”

You gave him a nod and kissed him briefly before leaving.  
“Don’t overwork yourself,“ you asked before you had closed the door.


End file.
